Break Away
by StanleyM
Summary: Una vez le dije a Stan "A veces, la única forma de seguir, es dando un giro inesperado". Y me odio cada vez que lo recuerdo, porque él había seguido mi consejo, pero yo me había quedado estancado en el camino y ahora solo lloriqueaba inútilmente deseando que él recordara que había dejado a alguien atrás. 100 Themes Challenge 6/100 Break Away


Break Away

–Kyle Broflovski ¿Estás poniendo atención? –La voz de mi maestro sonaba molesta y aún así tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Asentí sin más. Pero como era de esperarse, el maestro no terminó ahí su pequeña llamada de atención.

–¿De qué estábamos hablando entonces? –La sonrisa se contrajo para hacerse aún más grande "Te tengo" ha de a ver pensado.

Suspiré al tener que repetir lo que estamos viendo en clase, pero al fin y al cabo, lo hice.

–Axiomas, estamos con la comunicación digital y la analógica –Respondí, sin intención de esconder mi mirada de hastío, sin embargo, al ver como la sonrisa de mi tutor desaparece y la atención de vuelta a la clase, dejo que una pequeña mueca de autosuficiencia se apodere de mi rostro.

Actualmente es el señor Garrison, pero ha sido la señora Garrison por un rato, y antes de eso, el señor de nuevo. No lo entiendo. Dicen que las personas que se cambian de sexo, es porque hay una parte del cerebro que es diferente de los hombres y las mujeres. No recuerdo exactamente como se llama, pero el de los hombres es un poco más largo. Entonces los hombres que se hacen mujeres es porque tienen esa área más corta y mentalmente se sienten mujeres, y viceversa.

El del actualmente señor Garrison debe estar a la mitad, si es que es verdad.

Como sea, volví a dejar que mis ojos se fueran, se desviaran de la pizarra y volvieran a parar en la razón por la cual me habían llamado la atención en primer lugar.

Se detuvieron sobre una cabellera negra, oscura, pertenencia de un muchacho de ojos tan azules como el cielo a mediodía.

Es lo que hago el 90% de mis clases, a pesar de que escucho y trato de prestar atención, no puedo dejar de mirar a Stan. No sé como sigo sacando buenas notas.

Él tampoco está prestando mucha atención. Tiene sus audífonos puestos y parece jugar con su celular.

El sonido del celular de Red llama la atención de la clase, todos ríen, el maestro lo ignora y ella se sonroja de la vergüenza. Pero a los segundos todos lo olvidan, y aun así, yo sigo mirándola, ¿Por qué? Bueno, ha hecho algo en su celular y ahora Stan parece hacer lo mismo, es simultaneo, se miran y entonces ya sé que es lo que están haciendo, es más que obvio.

No puedo evitar sentir un vuelco en el corazón, me fuerzo a mirar la pizarra y no voltear más en lo que resta de la clase al otro lado del salón.

Sí, al otro lado del salón, Stan ya no se sienta más conmigo, ni cerca.

De hecho, hay muchas cosas que Stan ya no hace, como por ejemplo, usar su gorro azul, no se lo he visto más desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mi mente divaga y el recuerdo de las palabras regresa a mi mente.

–_Hey, Stan. ¿Perdiste tu gorro de nuevo? –Pregunté yo, mirando el cabello de mi amigo._

_Él negó con la cabeza y me hiso una mueca como si la pregunta que le hice hubiera sido ridícula._

–_No, claro que no –Miró a otro lado–; No lo usaré más, es estúpido._

Yo solo lo había mirado extrañado, y me había encogido de hombros, aunque por dentro me había importando demasiado aquel pequeño factor.

Como sea, esa fue una de las últimas "conversaciones" que tuve con Stan.

Porque de repente dejó de existir tiempo para nosotros dos y se hiso espacio para más personas, más en su caso que en el mío.

Él es de esas personas a las que la gente siempre rodea y con el que las chicas siempre quieren salir. Así que desde que entramos a prepa, es como si recién hubiera descubierto que existían más personas a parte de mi y ya no siente la necesidad de frecuentarme, bueno, esa es una de mis hipótesis.

Como sea, el tiempo pasó y Stan dejó de hablarme por completo, entonces fue que decidí confrontarlo, porque ya no soportaba la indiferencia. Tengo que admitirlo, soy uno de esos tipos sensibles, y estaba lastimándome toda la situación, así que hablé con él, que obviamente ya estaba consiente de su abandono.

–_¿Entonces no podrás salir el viernes? –Ya me había confirmado que no, pero parte de mi albergaba una esperanza._

_Había estado esperando ese día desde semanas, Stan y yo habíamos quedado, era la primera vez que saldríamos en meses._

_Pero Stan acababa de cancelar, y yo me sentía totalmente desilusionado, y en parte molesto. _

_Cuando negó con la cabeza, algo dentro de mi reventó._

–_Stan ¿Qué está pasando? –Lo miré directamente a los ojos, impulsado por el sentimiento de abandono que había causado en mí._

_Me devolvió la mirada como si no entendiera de que estaba hablando, ¡Claro que entendía! _

–_¿Hace cuanto que no salimos? ¿Hace cuando que no vienes a mi casa? ¿Hace cuando que hemos, de hecho, tenido una puta conversación? –Disparé, tratando de evitar que la voz se me quebrara ante la desesperación._

_Y Stan seguía alejándose._

–_No lo sé._

_Su mirada era nada comparada con la emoción que probablemente desprendía la mía. _

_Entonces me di cuenta, no le importaba._

Recordé las ultimas oraciones que habíamos compartido en aquel día, yo había juntado valor y tirado un poco de orgullo para preguntar si podíamos volver a ser como antes. ¿Qué había respondido él? "No lo creo."

Esa había sido su seca e insensible respuesta, que había dado por terminado aquel encuentro.

El timbre sonó, indicando que teníamos algunos minutos para cambiar de clase y de paso, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mi mirada, como siempre, automáticamente se giro a donde Stan, que tonteaba con la misma chica con la que se había estado enviando mensajes durante la clase, a la vez que salía del aula, seguido por otros alumnos.

Yo miré hasta que me fue imposible. Odiaba ser así, tan pendiente, porque lo era, siempre estaba pendiente de lo que Stan hacía, con quien se ponía en proyectos de equipo y si hacía los trabajos. Él no lo notaba, él no me miraba, a veces incluso llegaba a pensar que él ni siquiera me recordaba. Pero yo soy un caso totalmente distinto, es patético, yo lo soy, pero a veces me siento como si inconscientemente quisiera seguir siendo parte de su vida, aunque yo ya no fuera parte de la de él.

Siento unos golpecitos en mi hombro, volteo para encontrarme con la cara de una chica pelinegra.

–Sigue biología, dime que traes aprendido lo que vas a decir –Me dijo. Yo asentí, nos tocaba exponer sobre los carbohidratos, en parejas.

Y como mi pareja no era Stan, lo era Wendy.

Suena extraño cuando lo pienso de esa forma, pero así es. No es como que ella sea mi mejor amiga actualmente, no lo es.

Pero convivo más con ella que muchos otros estudiantes. Además, en el fondo me da un poco de simpatía, Stan ya no vomita más sobre ella al igual que ya no sale más conmigo.

–Claro que sí –Respondo, a parte de mi gesto–; ¿Tú?

Pregunto aunque está bastante claro que ella viene preparada.

Y en menos tiempo del que yo necesitaba para prepararme, ya estábamos de pie, en otra aula y frente a todos nuestros compañeros.

Luces apagadas y un cañón proyectando nuestro material visual.

Miro como Wendy habla con toda naturalidad, incluso parece profesional, es lógico, lleva hablando frente a muchas personas desde que aprendió a pronunciar las palabras, me imagino.

Su voz se deja de escuchar de repente y se que es mi turno, espera… ¿Qué tenía que decir?

Está bien, tranquilo, Kyle, ignora las miradas de todos y recuerda… Era sobre carbohidratos… Pero qué… Oh, no.

Siento como comienzo a entrar en pánico, todos me miran, Stan me mira, mierda.

Volteo a ver a Wendy, con expresión suplicante para que me ayude, pero me mira de igual forma, ha dicho todo y ya no hay más que pueda decir para hacerme tiempo.

Entonces la respiración se me empieza a cortar… ¿El aula se ha hecho más pequeña o es mi imaginación?

Tengo la brillante idea de mirar a mi jodidamente estricto maestro, que solo me mira fijamente, presionándome para que hable, pero ahora resulta que las palabras no me salen.

Comienza a hacer calor… Doy gracias de que ya no puedo distinguir los ojos de todos posados sobre mi, porque se han comenzado a difuminar.

Incluso los azules de Stan ya no son más que una mancha borrosa, igual que todo él, igual que todo completamente.

Mis piernas dejan de ser mías y paso de las manchas en que se han convertido todos los presentes para ver lo que, cuando veía con claridad, probablemente era el techo.

–¡Kyle! –Escucho, alguien gritó mi nombre.

Antes de que todo se vuelva negro, logro distinguir otro par de borrosos ojos, desearía que hubieran sido azules.

. . . .

–Hey, Kyle, Despierta –¡Stan! Al reconocer la voz, me fuerzo a abrir los ojos.

Mi vista tarda en adaptarse, pero me doy cuenta de que estoy en el lago y Stan está conmigo.

–¿Stan? –Pregunto. ¿Qué está pasando?

–¡Te desmayaste en clase, idiota! –Exclama, y yo alzó una ceja.

–No me desmayé –Respondo–; Caí inconsciente.

Corrijo, aunque no sabía que había pasado. Stan se ríe por mi comentario y noto algo: tiene puesto su gorro.

–Creí que no lo usarías más –Le digo extrañado.

–¿Qué cosa? –Me pregunta confundido, pero entonces señalo a la prenda y entiende–; Oh, no.

Me responde simplemente y entonces recuerdo que estamos sentados sobre la nieve sin razón aparente, así que me pongo de pie y Stan me imita.

Me doy cuenta de algo, somos de la misma estatura.

Y algo hace click dentro de mi cabeza. ¡Estoy dormido!

El chico que me está sonriendo delante no es más que un vago recuerdo de años atrás. Si un corazón se pudiera partir en pedazos literalmente, el mío lo hubiera hecho.

Recuerdo, me desmayé cuando presentaba una estúpida exposición con Wendy. ¿Por qué?

–Oye, Stan, ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? –Pregunto cautelosamente, aunque no tiene sentido, si él es producto de mi imaginación, no puede saber más que yo. Sin embargo, me contesta.

–Si, te desmayaste, te lo dije –Su mirada cambia a un gesto de preocupación–; ¿Estás bien, por cierto?

Siento un vuelco en el estómago y asiento.

–Me refiero a, ¿Por qué me desmayé?

Él niega con la cabeza, decido que no importa y me siento en una de las rocas que utilizábamos a modo de asiento tiempo atrás.

–Oye, amigo, hay que ir al cine, mañana –Me dice, yo lo miro y no puedo evitar sentirme mal cada vez que lo veo.

Es como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo y me hubiera encontrado con el Stan que era mi mejor amigo, que usaba siempre su gorrito azul con pompón rojo, que medía lo mismo que yo, que jugaba videojuegos y que se pellizcaba la nariz cada vez que su padre lo avergonzaba.

–¿A ver qué? –Le pregunto, las lágrimas comienzan a acumularse en mis ojos.

–¡Terrance y Phillip! ¿Qué más? ¿No recuerdas? ¡Se estrena mañana y será la mejor película de siglo! –Exclama alzando los brazos, no resisto, las lágrimas se desbordan mojando mis mejillas. El rostro de Stan cambia bruscamente–; ¡Kyle! ¿Qué?...

Niego con la cabeza, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por contenerme, pero me resulta demasiado difícil.

–Oye, Stan –Comienzo a decir, mi voz tiembla, él se acerca y me mira tratando de demostrar que sus cinco sentidos están atentos de cualquier cosa que vaya a salir de mis labios–; ¿Vamos a ser mejores amigos para siempre verdad?

No sé porque me torturo de esta forma, pero necesito escucharlo. No me importa que tan marica y patético me vea en este momento.

–Super mejores amigos, Kyle –Una débil sonrisa adorna su rostro a la vez que me rodea con uno de sus delgados brazos.

Una vez leí que una forma de saber cuando eres feliz, es que no te gusta dormir, porque tu realidad es mucho mejor de lo que podría ser cualquier sueño.

Tengo que estar en desacuerdo con esa teoría porque nada en mi vida actual es mejor que este sueño.

No quiero despertar, no quiero. Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre, quiero quedarme con Stan, quiero ver la puta película de Terrance y Phillip y meterme en líos ridículos que terminen dejándonos al otro lado del mundo.

Para mi mala suerte, las cosas nunca son como yo quiero, y los síntomas que tuve cuando, se supone, hablaría de los carbohidratos, comenzaron a repetirse.

La cara de Stan se convirtió en una mancha y aun así pude distinguir su gesto entre confundido y asustado cuando dijo "¿Kyle?". De nuevo, todo se ha vuelto negro.

Esta vez nadie me llama así que nada me anima a abrir los ojos, pero puedo sentir la camilla de la enfermería de la escuela bajo mi cuerpo.

Me quedo ahí con la esperanza de volver a materializarme en ese pequeño mundo perfecto en el que había estado hace unos momentos, pero nada pasa.

Lo único que me queda son las lágrimas que humedecieron mi rostro y la inmensa tristeza que tampoco se fue.

Una vez le dije a Stan "A veces, la única forma de seguir, es dando un giro inesperado". Y me odio cada vez que lo recuerdo, porque él había seguido mi consejo, pero yo me había quedado estancado en el camino y ahora solo lloriqueaba inútilmente deseando que él recordara que había dejado a alguien atrás.

* * *

**Este es el sexto One-Shot del 100 themes challenge. Break Away.**

**No sé porque escribí esto, en serio, lo siento mucho, son siete páginas en arial 12 de cómo Kyle sufre, me siento una persona horrible (¿).**

**Bueno, he estado ausente. No sé si lo habran notado o no, pero no he actualizado nada últimamente, y es por lo de siempre, escuela. Todo se volvió muy pesado meses atrás, entonces no me queda tiempo, incluso actualmente, tengo muchos ensayos pendientes, además de exámenes.**

**Me he sentido cansada en todos los sentidos. Y subo esta historia porque ya la tenía hecha, no sé hace cuanto, pero lo había escrito y al terminar pensé "Escribiré otro de este tema para el challenge", pero resulta que no tendré el tiempo, así que decidí subir este.**

**No creo actualizar demasiado, de todos modos, pero prometo que saliendo de vacaciones continuare "Todos ignoren a Wendy" y terminaré "Haven't had enough", además de continuar con el challenge.**

**En fin, espero que ustedes, mis guapos lectores, estén mucho mejor que yo.**

**Gracias por su tiempo y por leer, jamás me cansaré de decirlo, los amo 333.**


End file.
